I'm Here For You
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Ketika melihat manik matanya, aku hanya dapat melihat kekosongan disana. Kemana kebahagiaan dan pancaran semangat yang harusnya ada? Ia juga begitu dingin dan datar. Membuatku… ingin menaklukannya. Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Here For You

Cast: PaGa dan BuPan (?)

Summary: Ketika melihat manik matanya, aku hanya dapat melihat kekosongan disana. Kemana kebahagiaan dan pancaran semangat yang harusnya ada? Ia juga begitu dingin dan datar. Membuatku… ingin menaklukannya. Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR.

Warning: Judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita. Typo(s). OOC (maybe).

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini merupakan milik Tuhan. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka buat dijadiin cast di fic saya ini~

-0-

Manik mata milik namja bersurai hitam itu hampir tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Para dokter dan perawat tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh namja itu. Pohonnya? Awannya? Rumputnya? Atau… langitnya? Langit dimana semua orang yang ia sayangi kini berada.

Tak pernah terlihat ekspresi apapun di mata namja itu sejak pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada pancaran kesedihan. Tidak, tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Kekosongan yang membuat semua orang penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang anak itu rasakan?

Para dokter dan perawat yang memperhatikan namja itu selalu menggumam sedih atau iba. Mereka tau dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada namja itu, tapi, mereka tidak tau bagaimana perasaan dari namja bersurai hitam tersebut. Karena, sudah dijelaskan, kan? Tatapan matanya selalu kosong dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Berulangkali dokter yang menanganinya dirubah, dan berulangkali juga para dokter itu menyerah. Mereka menyerah karena kesabaran mereka telah habis. Mereka tidak dapat membuat namja bersurai hitam itu mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Mereka tidak dapat membuat namja bersurai hitam itu menatap mereka. Membuat mereka tidak dapat menjalankan pengobatan.

Harusnya, namja itu telah diusir keluar dari rumah sakit. Hanya saja, pemilik rumah sakit itu, Kim Jong In, sangat penasaran dengan anak itu. Ia juga ingin tau bagaimana sifat anak itu sebenarnya, jika berhasil disembuhkan. Maka dari itu ia berulangkali mencegah orang-orang untuk mengusir namja itu.

"Tao-ie, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu," kata dokter yang menangani Tao, Kim Jong Dae atau Chen "Kau tau, tidak? Kau akan ditangani oleh dokter baru. Kau pasti senang, kan? Kau pasti sudah bosan denganku."

Hening. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Tao. Chen pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Tao yang begitu dingin ini. Dan karena itu juga, ia pun memilih menyerah. Mengikuti jejak-jejak para dokter sebelumnya.

"Kris, perkenalkan diri-mu," bisik Chen "Dan jangan kaget kalau ia tidak membalas sapaanmu."

Chen berbisik dengan sangat pelan, namun namja bersurai hitam itu –namanya Tao- dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi Tao tak mempedulikannya.

"Annyeong. Namaku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku akan menjadi dokter baru untuk-mu," kata sesosok namja tinggi berambut blonde "Dan kuharap, kita bisa menjadi teman."

Chen ingin sekali tertawa. Apa-apaan? Sejak kapan seorang Kris dapat mengatakan hal itu? 'Kuharap, kita bisa menjadi teman.' Rasanya Chen ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Ia tau sekali alasan Kris bersikap ramah pada namja dingin seperti Tao.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya ketika tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Tao. Ia menatap tajam Chen ketika melihat Chen tengah menahan tawanya.

"Kau tau, Kris? Kau tampak sangat bodoh," bisik Chen "Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman? Mwo? Sejak kapan kau mau berteman dengan orang-orang?"

"Diam atau kurebut Kim Minseok dari-mu, Kim Jong Dae," balas Kris kesal "Kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaan-ku."

"Pekerjaan-mu? Haha! Baiklah. Aku akan tinggalkan kau berdua dengan Tao. Semoga kau bisa berteman dengannya, Kris," kata Chen sambil menatap Kris jahil

Chen pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan Kris berdua dengan Tao. Rasanya Kris ingin sekali melemparkan sepatunya kearah Chen. Tapi, tidak. Sepatunya terlalu mahal untuk kepala seukuran Chen.

"Nah, aku sudah membaca data-data tentang dirimu," kata Kris "Nama lengkap-mu, Huang Zi Tao, kan? Kau biasa dipanggil Tao. Lahir tanggal 2 Mei 1993. Kau beda 3 tahun denganku, dan, eum, itu sekedar informasi saja."

"Lalu, kau masuk ke rumah sakit ini tanggal 7 Mei. Karena… baiklah, ini tak akan kubahas," lanjut Kris "Baiklah. Sekarang, aku mau bertanya padamu. Apa warna favorit-mu?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas Kris dan Tao. Juga suara-suara berisik dari luar. Tidak ada suara Tao yang Kris harap bisa ia dengar.

"Tao?"

Tidak ada balasan apapun.

"Apakah aku perlu memanggil-mu dengan nama asli?"

Sama saja. Mata Tao tetap mengarah ke luar. Tidak menatap Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao?"

Bibir plump milik Tao tidak terbuka. Hanya helaan nafas Tao yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Kau mau aku main kasar, eoh?"

Kris mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia ingin sekali tetap bersikap lembut pada Tao, sebenarnya. Tapi bukan salahnya juga, kan, kalau ia akhirnya membentak Tao? Lagipula, kenapa Tao tidak membalas pertanyaannya? Padahal ia kan sudah bertanya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajari-mu sopan santun, sekarang," kata Kris "Pertama, tatap mata orang saat orang itu berbicara, Huang Zi Tao!"

Kris pun berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela yang biasa Tao pandangi. Tapi Tao hanya diam. Tidak ada ekspresi terganggu atau apapun. Kris hanya bisa menggumam kesal karena fokus anak itu tidak pada dirinya.

"Yang kedua, tidak sopan kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang mengajakmu berbicara!" kata Kris "Aku tau kau tidak bisu, Huang Zi Tao."

Kris perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tao. Ia menunggu saat dimana Tao membuka mulutnya. Membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara yang ingin sekali Kris dengar.

"Tao?" Kris memandang Tao "Apa kau tetap ingin mengacuhkanku?"

Rupanya Tao tetap saja mengacuhkan Kris. Untung Chen tidak melihat hal itu, kalau Chen melihatnya, sudah pasti ia akan tertawa keras. Bahkan mungkin air matanya akan mengalir karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Haish!" Kesabaran Kris sudah habis "Begini ya, Tao. Aku itu sedang berusaha untuk menangani-mu. Aku sedang berusaha untuk membuatmu mau bicara dan mau menatapku! Apakah menatapku sangat susah itu, eh?"

"Apa kau tau bahwa aku dokter baru di sini? Dan baru masuk aku sudah dilimpahi tugas untuk menjaga-mu! Kukira kau mudah ditangani, kukira kau tidak seperti apa yang Chen ceritakan! Kukira apa yang Chen ceritakan itu hanya bualan belaka! Tapi ini? Astaga! Bahkan lebih parah!"

Kris memang tidak berharap banyak, tapi ia setidaknya mengira Tao akan menatapnya. Menatapnya saja. Tapi, tidak. Tao tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap lurus kearah Kris. Hanya kearah Kris. Namun tatapannya tidak tepat berhenti di Kris. Di pandangan Tao, mungkin ia hanya memandang Kris sebagai bayangan, yang sosoknya tidak kelihatan.

Kris pun menghela nafas kesal. Ia pun mengisi kertas yang ada di tangannya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Tao. Kris terlihat sangat kesal.

-0-

"Bagaimana, Kris hyung? Apakah ia menunjukkan perkembangan?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan "Kau mengajaknya berbicara, kan?"

"Aku memang mengajaknya berbicara, Kai-ah," jawab Kris "Hanya saja… ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Bahkan ia tidak bereaksi ketika aku marah padanya. Entahlah, aku merasa kalau anak itu benar-benar… hhh."

"Kau, marah padanya?" Kai menaikkan alisnya "Huaa, daebak. Padahal baru sehari tapi emosi-mu sudah terpancing oleh-nya."

"Daebak, katamu?" Kris menatap Kai tajam "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja daebak," balas Kai cuek "Sudahlah, itu tidak perlu dibahas. Dan, seharusnya kau tak langsung marah seperti itu, hyung. Tao memang tidak pernah berbicara ataupun menatap mata orang lain, tapi tetap saja, ia masih memiliki perasaan, masih memiliki emosi."

"Lalu? Jadi maksudmu dia marah, begitu?" tanya Kris "Wah. Kukira ia bahkan tak bisa marah."

"Ya, ya. Mungkin menurutmu begitu. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, saat aku melihatnya masuk ke sini, aku melihat ekspresi terakhir yang dia ciptakan. Ekspresi yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kehilangan," jelas Kai "Alasannya menjadi seperti itu adalah, kau sudah tau, kan?"

"Ya," balas Kris malas "Lalu?"

"Ayolah, hyung. Anak itu kehilangan keluarga serta teman-teman dalam satu hari sekaligus. Ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu. Apakah kau tidak mengerti? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang sangat, lalu melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi terbaring di dekatmu, dan sudah tidak bernyawa? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat semua orang di sekeliling-mu sudah tidak bernafas lagi? Bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung?" tanya Kai "Bagaimana perasaan-mu ketika semua orang memandang iba pada-mu, menggumamkan kata-kata kasihan dan sebagainya, tapi sesungguhnya mereka tidak pernah tau apa yang benar-benar dirasakan olehmu?"

Kris hanya diam. Ia terdiam mendengar penuturan Kai yang panjang itu. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan ucapan Kai. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Tao? Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan semua orang yang kau sayangi dalam satu hari sekaligus?

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku mengerti," gumam Kris "Nanti sore, aku akan kembali lagi kesana."

"Bagus, ku kira kau langsung menyerah, hyung," kata Kai sambil tersenyum sumringah "Baiklah. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari ruangan-ku. Aku mau melanjutkan kegiatan-ku yang tertunda."

"Kau mengusir-ku?" balas Kris "Hhh, dasar bocah."

Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kai. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kurasa untuk menyembuhkan Tao masih perlu waktu yang sangat panjang…,"

-0-

"Hai, Tao," sapa seorang perawat, Xi Luhan, ketika tengah mengantarkan makanan ke ruangan Tao "Sekarang menu makanannya adalah makanan favorit-mu. Bagaimana, kau bersemangat?"

Tao tidak membalas kata-kata Luhan. Ia hanya terdiam. Matanya tetap mengarah ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Luhan hanya tersenyum hangat ketika tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Tao.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan meninggalkan makanan di sini, oke?" Luhan menaruh nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa "Nanti aku akan datang sekitar jam empat sore, dan kau harus memastikan bahwa makananmu sudah habis sebelum aku datang."

Luhan pun menatap Tao. Hanya keheningan-lah yang ia dapat. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Tao.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne? Masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus aku urus,"

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Tao. Tao pun kini tertinggal sendirian di dalam ruangannya.

Lalu, saat ia sudah benar-benar sendirian, Tao menggerakan tangannya. Kepalanya juga ia gerakkan. Kini matanya menatap kearah makanan yang ada di nampan yang ditinggalkan oleh Luhan. Tao mengambil nampan itu dan meletakannya di pangkuannya. Ia meraih sendok dan mulai menyendokkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tao memang begitu. Ia tidak pernah mau bergerak di depan orang lain. Ia akan diam seperti patung. Tapi, ketika tidak ada orang lain, ia akan bergerak sedikit. Hanya sedikit, memang. Seperti menggerakan kepala atau pun membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyaksikan Tao bergerak. Ketika Tao tidur, mereka hanya dapat melihat posisi tidur Tao, tidak dapat melihat pergerakan dari namja manis itu. Membuat orang-orang benar-benar penasaran.

Tidak lama berselang, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tao sangat kaget, sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Yang terjadi hanyalah nampan makanan yang terjatuh dengan seluruh alat makan dan makanan yang berada di atasnya.

"Ups," Kris, orang yang membuka pintu itu, terlihat kaget ketika melihat nampan makanan yang terjatuh "Maaf, ku kira kau sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya."

Tao hanya diam. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mau menatap wajah Kris.

"Tao, mianhae, ne? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata Kris menyesal "Begini saja, aku akan meminta makanan baru pada salah satu perawat. Siapa perawat yang mengurusmu? Xi Luhan, kan? Aku akan meminta makanan baru padanya."

"Maaf, ne? Aku benar-benar menyesal," kata Kris "Aduh. Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf."

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao. Ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat sedikit noda makanan yang ada di pipi Tao. Tapi, ia tidak tertawa. Karena rasanya suasana-nya tidak pas untuk tertawa. Ia hanya mengambil selembar tisu, lalu mengusapkan tisu itu ke pipi Tao.

"Kau ini, makan yang rapi sedikit," kata Kris "Apa kau tidak bisa makan dengan rapi?"

Kris mengusap wajah Tao dengan pelan dan lembut. Kris mengakui bahwa pipi Tao begitu lembut dan tembam, membuatnya gemas.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Sekarang pipi-mu sudah bersih," kata Kris sambil tersenyum hangat "Nah, sekarang, aku akan mengambilkan-mu makanan baru. Tunggu, ne?"

Kris langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke luar, berniat untuk mengambil makanan baru untuk Tao.

Tanpa Kris sadari, saat Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan, Tao menatap punggung Kris itu. Menatapnya.

-0-

"Makanan untuk Tao?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar permintaan Kris "Untuk apa?"

"Tadi Tao kaget, karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba," jelas Kris "Jadi, makanannya tumpah."

"Eh? Jinjja? Baiklah. Kyungsoo! Siapkan menu yang sama untuk Tao!"

"Ya, Luhan hyung!"

Luhan-pun kembali menatap Kris. Matanya terlihat menelusuri wajah Kris.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot datang ke sini? Bukankah tinggal memencet tombol bantuan yang ada di sisi kanan pasien?" tanya Luhan heran "Dan, yang kutahu, seharusnya dokter sepertimu tidak usah melakukan hal semerepotkan ini."

"Memang kenapa?" balas Kris "Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat makanan Tao jatuh. Jadinya, aku ingin membawakannya makanan baru, dan mungkin…, ah tidak. Lupakan saja."

Luhan menahan tawanya, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi, aku beritahu saja, ya. Tao tidak akan mau makan jika kau masih ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia hanya akan memandangi nampan makanan atau pemandangan di luar jendela jika kau masih ada, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia tidak mau bergerak di depan orang lain,"

"Benarkah? Ya, liat saja nanti," balas Kris cuek "Lagipula aku kan dokternya."

"Hhh, kau ini benar-benar. Kai sajangnim saja, yang pertama kali membawa Tao kesini dan merawatnya pertama kali, tidak pernah bisa membuat Tao bergerak di hadapannya. Sungguh, aku sendiri bingung. Kenapa anak sepertinya bisa berdiam seperti patung untuk waktu yang begitu lama? Ia bahkan seperti tidak berkedip sama sekali! Yang menandakan ia masih hidup hanyalah helaan nafasnya saja,"

"Aku tau, itu," kata Kris "Kai sudah menceritakannya padaku, berulangkali. Aku juga tau kalau ia tidak pernah menatap wajah orang lain. Bahkan tidak pernah menatap tubuh orang lain, ya, kan?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Lalu, terdengar suara bel yang dibunyikan, suara yang menandakan bahwa makanan sudah siap.

Luhan segera berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan kembali membawa nampan yang berisi makanan di atasnya. Luhan menyerahkan nampan itu pada Kris.

"Maaf, Kris-ssi," kata Luhan "Tapi aku tidak bisa membawakan makanan ini untuk Tao, aku masih sangat sibuk."

"Tidak apa," balas Kris "Aku memang berniat untuk mengantarkan makanan ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Ya sudah, sana, cepat. Aku khawatir Tao akan kelaparan," kata Luhan seolah mengusir Kris "Dan ingat, Kris-ssi. Kuharap kau meninggalkannya, ia tidak akan mau makan jika masih ada kau di ruangannya."

"Iya, iya. Aku tau," balas Kris dengan sikap acuh tak acuh "Tapi aku akan mencoba agar ia mau makan di hadapanku."

Kris berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi Luhan. Luhan hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kris.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat dokter yang sebegini bersemangatnya terhadap Tao. Ckck," gumam Luhan "Yah, semoga saja ia tidak gampang menyerah."

-TBC-

Hyaa bawa FF baru lagi , Otte? Gaje yah? Huwaa mianhaeyoo u,u *deep bow* Tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin FF yang isinya Kris tuh berusaha mati-matian buat ngedapetin Tao xD Dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini~

Aku butuh pendapat kalian soal FF ini. Jadi, review, ne? xD gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Here For You

Cast: PaGa dan BuPan (?)

Summary: Ketika melihat manik matanya, aku hanya dapat melihat kekosongan disana. Kemana kebahagiaan dan pancaran semangat yang harusnya ada? Ia juga begitu dingin dan datar. Membuatku… ingin menaklukannya. Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR.

Warning: Judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita. Typo(s). OOC (maybe).

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini merupakan milik Tuhan. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka buat dijadiin cast di fic saya ini~

-0-

"Tao-ie, aku bawa makanan untukmu," kata Kris sambil membuka pintu ruangan Tao "Makan, ne?"

Kris menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di pangkuan Tao. Tao kini telah melakukan kegiatannya yang biasa lagi. Menatap ke luar jendela. Dan benar saja, Tao tidak mau menggerakkan tangannya atau pun menatap ke nampan makanan sedikitpun. Ia tetap diam.

"Ayolah, makan, ne? Aku tau kau lapar," kata Kris sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kasur Tao "Atau, kau mau aku keluar, baru kau bisa makan?"

Tentu saja, tidak ada jawaban dari Tao. Kris pun menghela nafasnya. Jika saja ia tidak prihatin dengan hidup anak ini, ia akan langsung menyerah dan memilih untuk menangani pasien lain. Tapi, tidak. Kris ingin sekali menyembuhkan Tao. Walaupun dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Beberapa saat lagi, aku akan kembali. Dan makananmu sudah harus habis, ne?"

Kris pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tao. Tapi sebenarnya, Kris tak benar-benar pergi. Ia masih berdiri di jendela di luar ruangan Tao. Ia dapat melihat Tao dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya Tao tak bisa melihatnya.

Ia dapat melihat Tao yang perlahan menggerakan tangan dan kepalanya. Kris hampir saja berteriak kesenangan karena menjadi orang pertama di rumah sakit yang melihat Tao bergerak, tapi, tidak. Itu pasti akan sangat mengganggu. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin Tao menyadari keberadaannya.

Kris melihat Tao menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya. Dan lagi, makanan itu tercecer juga ke pipinya. Benar-benar cara makan anak kecil. Kris menahan tawanya ketika melihat cara makan Tao.

-SKIP-

Kris yang melihat kalau Tao sudah menyelesaikan makannya pun perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Tao. Dan untungnya, Tao tidak kaget.

"Biasanya perawat akan membawa makanan ini nanti, kan?" tanya Kris "Kalau begitu, aku akan menaruh nampan ini di sini."

Kris meraih nampan itu dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Tao. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"Hmm, jadi, kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Kris "Astaga. Aku seperti seorang pengunjung, bukan seorang dokter! Hebat sekali."

Tao kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah jendela. Membuat Kris menghela nafas berat. 'Aku harus bersabar. Anak ini pasti bisa berbicara lagi,'

"Humm, Tao, apakah kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Kris "Selalu hidup dalam kesendirian seperti ini… Kau tidak kesepian? Sudah empat bulan kau berada di rumah sakit ini, dan kau tidak memiliki teman selain beberapa dokter dan perawat."

"Kau juga tidak pernah berbicara. Kau juga sangat jarang bergerak. Aigo, kau tidak takut tidak bisa berbicara dan bergerak lagi?"

Kris terus saja berbicara pada Tao. Ia seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada patung. Tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari Tao. Namun, Kris sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan celotehannya, sampai akhirnya Luhan datang. Ia berniat untuk mengambil nampan makanan di ruangan Tao.

"Ah, annyeong dokter Kris," sapa Luhan "Aku kaget melihatmu berada di sini."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kris

"Aniyo," balas Luhan "Ah, baguslah, Tao. Kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu. Daebak!"

Luhan membereskan sisa-sisa makanan, lalu mengangkat nampan itu.

"Nah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua lagi sekarang. Jangan bertengkar, ne?"

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan bertengkar," balas Kris "Sudah sana, cepat pergi."

Luhan hanya dapat memelototkan matanya pada Kris sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Berani sekali Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu pada perawat senior seperti Luhan.

"Nah, Tao. Sampai mana tadi cerita-ku?" tanya Kris "Ah ya. Aku ingat. Tentang kucing yang ku miliki di rumah…"

Kris terus saja bercerita. Tidak memperdulikan Tao yang hanya terdiam. Kris seolah telah kebal dengan semua itu. Padahal ia baru mengurusi Tao selama satu hari.

"Huah. Ternyata langit sudah gelap," kata Kris ketika selesai bercerita "Aku lebih suka langit saat terang, terutama ketika matahari dan awan berada di sana. Rasanya… tenang. Tenang, sekali."

"Sedangkan kalau langit sudah gelap… seolah hanya ada kegelapan di sana. Bahkan kalau-pun ada bulan, aku tetap melihat kegelapan di sana. Seolah-olah, sewaktu langit gelap, langit sedang bersedih. Entahlah, itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi. Aku belum mengisi perut-ku dari tadi siang. Jadi, aku tinggal dulu, ne? Dan kurasa kau sebaiknya pergi tidur," kata Kris sambil tersenyum pada Tao "Bye-bye, Huang Zi Tao."

Kris mengelus rambut Tao pelan sebelum berjalan ke luar. 'Rambut Tao sangat halus,' fikir Kris

"Bye. Mimpi indah, ne?"

Kris keluar dari ruangan Tao. Dan setelah Kris keluar, Tao mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tao memang biasa tidur saat hari baru mulai gelap. Dan ia akan terbangun kalau fajar akan menyingsing. Selalu seperti itu. Seolah ada alarm otomatis di otak Tao yang mem-program kapan Tao tidur dan kapan Tao bangun.

-0-

"Tao sudah tidur, hyung?" tanya Kai begitu melihat Kris masuk ke ruangannya "Hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Ya, dia sudah tidur," jawab Kris "Kau hafal betul kebiasaannya, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah dokter pertama yang menangani-nya di sini. Pantas saja aku mengetahui segala kebiasaannya," balas Kai cuek "Kau juga harus menghafal kebiasaannya, hyung."

"Ya, ya. Arraseo, aku akan menghafalkannya," balas Kris "Hhh, aku lapar."

Kai menunjuk ke arah meja yang ada di belakang tubuh Kris. Ketika Kris menoleh, ia mendapati nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Wah," gumam Kris "Kau sudah tau atau bagaimana?"

"Hanya insting," balas Kai acuh tak acuh "Oh ya. Aku tadi kembali mengecek data tentang Tao, dan setelah kutelusuri, ternyata ia masih punya seorang kakak yang tinggal di Amerika."

"Eh? Seorang kakak?" Kris mengangkat alisnya "Kalau begitu, bukankah harusnya kakaknya itu pulang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orangtua-nya meninggal?"

"Kakaknya ternyata sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan dengan keluarganya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu ia tidak tau bahwa kedua orangtua-nya telah meninggal. Ia juga tidak tau kalau adiknya sedang depresi saat ini."

Kris diam. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Siapa nama kakak-nya?"

"Umm, sebenarnya sulit mencari nama kakaknya karena ia telah mengganti marga-nya," kata Kai sambil membuka berkas-berkas yang ada di meja-nya "Dan, baru saja aku mendapatkannya tadi. Namanya Xiumin. Atau Kim Minseok."

-0-

Kris kini tengah berkutat dengan laptop-nya di ruangannya sendiri. Di hadapannya, tertulis data-data tentang namja bernama Kim Minseok. Atau dulunya, Huang Xiumin.

"Lahir tahun 1990, tanggal 27 Maret, di China. Sekarang tinggal di Amerika. Hmm…," gumam Kris "Loh? Kenapa tidak ada informasi mengenai orangtua-nya atau pun keluarga-nya?"

Kris menelusuri data itu sekali lagi. Tapi, tidak ada. Tidak ada informasi apapun mengenai keluarga-nya. Ketika Kris melihat tanggal pembuatan data itu, ternyata data itu dibuat sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Pantas saja.

"Rupanya namja ini tidak mau mengakui keluarga-nya, hmm?" gumam Kris "Ah, menarik."

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat kearah jam. Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Harusnya jadwal kerja-nya sudah usai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, ia merasa malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak mengecek keadaan Tao saja? Aku ingin melihatnya saat tidur," kata Kris sambil tersenyum tipis "Humm, baiklah. Daripada bosan."

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat, lalu setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya, menuju tempat pasiennya berada.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar Tao, Kris dapat melihat Tao kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya benar-benar damai, pikir Kris. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan apa yang tengah dialami oleh namja itu.

Kris membuka pintu ruangan Tao dengan pelan, takut mengganggu tidur namja manis itu. Walau, Kai pernah bilang, Tao tak akan terbangun kalau fajar belum terbit. Sekeras apapun suara yang terdengar, tidak akan bisa membuat Tao terbangun. Tapi, jaga-jaga saja, kan?

Kris menarik kursi yang ada agar bisa duduk di samping tempat tidur Tao. Ketika sudah duduk, Kris mulai mengamati wajah Tao dengan intens.

"Wajah-mu damai sekali…," bisik Kris "Sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang tengah terjadi saat ini."

"Kenapa namja seperti-mu bisa mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" bisik Kris lagi "Sungguh tidak adil."

Kris mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengelus wajah Tao. Tangannya mulai bergerak. Dan saat Kris merasakan pipi Tao, Kris merasa tidak mau melepasnya.

'Halus sekali…,' batin Kris

Tao benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan yang Kris lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya helaan nafas lembut yang ia keluarkan saat ini.

"Hhh, aku seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta saja," gumam Kris. Ia dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatan mengelus wajah Tao itu "Eh? Jatuh cinta?"

'Masa aku jatuh cinta dengan namja ini?'

-TBC-

Thanks yang udah review kemarin. **Jin Ki Tao, wkjytaoris ALL, Couphie, Tania3424, Guest, ajib4ff, Miina708, MyNENG'phantom, Shim Yeonhae, Huang Chao Lin'Boa Pingpong, Ririnkristao, helloimanyi, vickykezia23, , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Shin SeungGi, aniyoong, imroooatus, KyuKi Yanagishita, paprikapumpkin, Kim MinHyun. **Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?

Title: I'm Here For You

Cast: PaGa dan BuPan (?)

Summary: Ketika melihat manik matanya, aku hanya dapat melihat kekosongan disana. Kemana kebahagiaan dan pancaran semangat yang harusnya ada? Ia juga begitu dingin dan datar. Membuatku… ingin menaklukannya. Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR.

Warning: Judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita. Typo(s). OOC (maybe).

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini merupakan milik Tuhan. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka buat dijadiin cast di fic saya ini~

-0-

"Tao-ie, aku bawa makanan untukmu," kata Kris sambil membuka pintu ruangan Tao "Makan, ne?"

Kris menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di pangkuan Tao. Tao kini telah melakukan kegiatannya yang biasa lagi. Menatap ke luar jendela. Dan benar saja, Tao tidak mau menggerakkan tangannya atau pun menatap ke nampan makanan sedikitpun. Ia tetap diam.

"Ayolah, makan, ne? Aku tau kau lapar," kata Kris sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kasur Tao "Atau, kau mau aku keluar, baru kau bisa makan?"

Tentu saja, tidak ada jawaban dari Tao. Kris pun menghela nafasnya. Jika saja ia tidak prihatin dengan hidup anak ini, ia akan langsung menyerah dan memilih untuk menangani pasien lain. Tapi, tidak. Kris ingin sekali menyembuhkan Tao. Walaupun dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Beberapa saat lagi, aku akan kembali. Dan makananmu sudah harus habis, ne?"

Kris pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tao. Tapi sebenarnya, Kris tak benar-benar pergi. Ia masih berdiri di jendela di luar ruangan Tao. Ia dapat melihat Tao dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya Tao tak bisa melihatnya.

Ia dapat melihat Tao yang perlahan menggerakan tangan dan kepalanya. Kris hampir saja berteriak kesenangan karena menjadi orang pertama di rumah sakit yang melihat Tao bergerak, tapi, tidak. Itu pasti akan sangat mengganggu. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin Tao menyadari keberadaannya.

Kris melihat Tao menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya. Dan lagi, makanan itu tercecer juga ke pipinya. Benar-benar cara makan anak kecil. Kris menahan tawanya ketika melihat cara makan Tao.

-SKIP-

Kris yang melihat kalau Tao sudah menyelesaikan makannya pun perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Tao. Dan untungnya, Tao tidak kaget.

"Biasanya perawat akan membawa makanan ini nanti, kan?" tanya Kris "Kalau begitu, aku akan menaruh nampan ini di sini."

Kris meraih nampan itu dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Tao. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"Hmm, jadi, kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Kris "Astaga. Aku seperti seorang pengunjung, bukan seorang dokter! Hebat sekali."

Tao kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah jendela. Membuat Kris menghela nafas berat. 'Aku harus bersabar. Anak ini pasti bisa berbicara lagi,'

"Humm, Tao, apakah kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Kris "Selalu hidup dalam kesendirian seperti ini… Kau tidak kesepian? Sudah empat bulan kau berada di rumah sakit ini, dan kau tidak memiliki teman selain beberapa dokter dan perawat."

"Kau juga tidak pernah berbicara. Kau juga sangat jarang bergerak. Aigo, kau tidak takut tidak bisa berbicara dan bergerak lagi?"

Kris terus saja berbicara pada Tao. Ia seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada patung. Tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari Tao. Namun, Kris sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan celotehannya, sampai akhirnya Luhan datang. Ia berniat untuk mengambil nampan makanan di ruangan Tao.

"Ah, annyeong dokter Kris," sapa Luhan "Aku kaget melihatmu berada di sini."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kris

"Aniyo," balas Luhan "Ah, baguslah, Tao. Kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu. Daebak!"

Luhan membereskan sisa-sisa makanan, lalu mengangkat nampan itu.

"Nah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua lagi sekarang. Jangan bertengkar, ne?"

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan bertengkar," balas Kris "Sudah sana, cepat pergi."

Luhan hanya dapat memelototkan matanya pada Kris sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Berani sekali Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu pada perawat senior seperti Luhan.

"Nah, Tao. Sampai mana tadi cerita-ku?" tanya Kris "Ah ya. Aku ingat. Tentang kucing yang ku miliki di rumah…"

Kris terus saja bercerita. Tidak memperdulikan Tao yang hanya terdiam. Kris seolah telah kebal dengan semua itu. Padahal ia baru mengurusi Tao selama satu hari.

"Huah. Ternyata langit sudah gelap," kata Kris ketika selesai bercerita "Aku lebih suka langit saat terang, terutama ketika matahari dan awan berada di sana. Rasanya… tenang. Tenang, sekali."

"Sedangkan kalau langit sudah gelap… seolah hanya ada kegelapan di sana. Bahkan kalau-pun ada bulan, aku tetap melihat kegelapan di sana. Seolah-olah, sewaktu langit gelap, langit sedang bersedih. Entahlah, itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi. Aku belum mengisi perut-ku dari tadi siang. Jadi, aku tinggal dulu, ne? Dan kurasa kau sebaiknya pergi tidur," kata Kris sambil tersenyum pada Tao "Bye-bye, Huang Zi Tao."

Kris mengelus rambut Tao pelan sebelum berjalan ke luar. 'Rambut Tao sangat halus,' fikir Kris

"Bye. Mimpi indah, ne?"

Kris keluar dari ruangan Tao. Dan setelah Kris keluar, Tao mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tao memang biasa tidur saat hari baru mulai gelap. Dan ia akan terbangun kalau fajar akan menyingsing. Selalu seperti itu. Seolah ada alarm otomatis di otak Tao yang mem-program kapan Tao tidur dan kapan Tao bangun.

-0-

"Tao sudah tidur, hyung?" tanya Kai begitu melihat Kris masuk ke ruangannya "Hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Ya, dia sudah tidur," jawab Kris "Kau hafal betul kebiasaannya, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah dokter pertama yang menangani-nya di sini. Pantas saja aku mengetahui segala kebiasaannya," balas Kai cuek "Kau juga harus menghafal kebiasaannya, hyung."

"Ya, ya. Arraseo, aku akan menghafalkannya," balas Kris "Hhh, aku lapar."

Kai menunjuk ke arah meja yang ada di belakang tubuh Kris. Ketika Kris menoleh, ia mendapati nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Wah," gumam Kris "Kau sudah tau atau bagaimana?"

"Hanya insting," balas Kai acuh tak acuh "Oh ya. Aku tadi kembali mengecek data tentang Tao, dan setelah kutelusuri, ternyata ia masih punya seorang kakak yang tinggal di Amerika."

"Eh? Seorang kakak?" Kris mengangkat alisnya "Kalau begitu, bukankah harusnya kakaknya itu pulang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orangtua-nya meninggal?"

"Kakaknya ternyata sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan dengan keluarganya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu ia tidak tau bahwa kedua orangtua-nya telah meninggal. Ia juga tidak tau kalau adiknya sedang depresi saat ini."

Kris diam. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Siapa nama kakak-nya?"

"Umm, sebenarnya sulit mencari nama kakaknya karena ia telah mengganti marga-nya," kata Kai sambil membuka berkas-berkas yang ada di meja-nya "Dan, baru saja aku mendapatkannya tadi. Namanya Xiumin. Atau Kim Minseok."

-0-

Kris kini tengah berkutat dengan laptop-nya di ruangannya sendiri. Di hadapannya, tertulis data-data tentang namja bernama Kim Minseok. Atau dulunya, Huang Xiumin.

"Lahir tahun 1990, tanggal 27 Maret, di China. Sekarang tinggal di Amerika. Hmm…," gumam Kris "Loh? Kenapa tidak ada informasi mengenai orangtua-nya atau pun keluarga-nya?"

Kris menelusuri data itu sekali lagi. Tapi, tidak ada. Tidak ada informasi apapun mengenai keluarga-nya. Ketika Kris melihat tanggal pembuatan data itu, ternyata data itu dibuat sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Pantas saja.

"Rupanya namja ini tidak mau mengakui keluarga-nya, hmm?" gumam Kris "Ah, menarik."

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat kearah jam. Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Harusnya jadwal kerja-nya sudah usai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, ia merasa malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak mengecek keadaan Tao saja? Aku ingin melihatnya saat tidur," kata Kris sambil tersenyum tipis "Humm, baiklah. Daripada bosan."

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat, lalu setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya, menuju tempat pasiennya berada.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar Tao, Kris dapat melihat Tao kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya benar-benar damai, pikir Kris. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan apa yang tengah dialami oleh namja itu.

Kris membuka pintu ruangan Tao dengan pelan, takut mengganggu tidur namja manis itu. Walau, Kai pernah bilang, Tao tak akan terbangun kalau fajar belum terbit. Sekeras apapun suara yang terdengar, tidak akan bisa membuat Tao terbangun. Tapi, jaga-jaga saja, kan?

Kris menarik kursi yang ada agar bisa duduk di samping tempat tidur Tao. Ketika sudah duduk, Kris mulai mengamati wajah Tao dengan intens.

"Wajah-mu damai sekali…," bisik Kris "Sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang tengah terjadi saat ini."

"Kenapa namja seperti-mu bisa mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" bisik Kris lagi "Sungguh tidak adil."

Kris mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengelus wajah Tao. Tangannya mulai bergerak. Dan saat Kris merasakan pipi Tao, Kris merasa tidak mau melepasnya.

'Halus sekali…,' batin Kris

Tao benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan yang Kris lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya helaan nafas lembut yang ia keluarkan saat ini.

"Hhh, aku seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta saja," gumam Kris. Ia dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatan mengelus wajah Tao itu "Eh? Jatuh cinta?"

'Masa aku jatuh cinta dengan namja ini?'

-TBC-

Thanks yang udah review kemarin. **Jin Ki Tao, wkjytaoris ALL, Couphie, Tania3424, Guest, ajib4ff, Miina708, MyNENG'phantom, Shim Yeonhae, Huang Chao Lin'Boa Pingpong, Ririnkristao, helloimanyi, vickykezia23, , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Shin SeungGi, aniyoong, imroooatus, KyuKi Yanagishita, paprikapumpkin, Kim MinHyun. **Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm Here For You

Cast: PaGa dan BuPan (?)

Summary: Ketika melihat manik matanya, aku hanya dapat melihat kekosongan disana. Kemana kebahagiaan dan pancaran semangat yang harusnya ada? Ia juga begitu dingin dan datar. Membuatku… ingin menaklukannya. Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. DLDR.

Warning: Judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita. Typo(s). OOC (maybe).

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini merupakan milik Tuhan. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka buat dijadiin cast di fic saya ini~

A/N: Maafkan keteledoran saya di chap kemarinn x_x jujur, Nana sama sekali ga inget kalo udah ada 'Kim Minseok' di chap sebelum-nya. Huahuaha .-.v Dan akhirnya, Nana mutusin buat ganti nama kakak Tao jadi 'Park Chanyeol' okay? Jadi Chanyeol gitu yang jadi kakak-nya Tao ahaha '-')b Sekali lagi maafin Nana, ne? *deepbow*

-0-

Fajar telah menyingsing. Dan berarti, itu saatnya Tao untuk bangun. Benar saja, mata namja itu perlahan terbuka.

Tao merasakan sesuatu menimpa tangan kiri-nya. Dan ketika ia menoleh. Ia terkejut ketika melihat dokter yang menanganinya, Kris, yang kini tengah tertidur di lengan kiri Tao.

Tao ingin sekali membangunkan Kris agar ia segera mengangkat kepalanya yang cukup berat dari lengan kirinya. Tapi, Tao tetap menahan hasratnya itu. Ia tidak ingin menunjukan perkembangan apapun di hadapan Kris.

Dan akhirnya, terdengar suara menguap dari Kris. Dokter tampan itu membuka matanya pelan dan dapat melihat bahwa pasien yang ditangani-nya itu sudah bangun.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun, ne? Baguslah," kata Kris senang "Ah, maaf kalau aku menyakiti tangan-mu. Aku tadi malam sedang mengecek keadaan-mu dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Mianhae, ne?"

Seperti yang Kris duga sebelum-nya, tidak ada balasan apa-pun dari Tao. Namja itu sudah melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Menatap ke luar jendela. Membuat Kris menghela nafas.

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku akan pulang dulu. Setelah itu aku ke sini lagi. Bye, Tao."

Kris berdiri dari duduk-nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tao. Ia menengok sebentar, ingin melihat apakah Tao bereaksi terhadap perkataannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Aish…

Ketika Kris keluar dari ruangan Tao, ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati oleh namja bermata panda itu. Orang itu menatap Tao dengan pandangan intens. Membuat Kris sedikit curiga. Kris tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu sebelum-nya, karena, yah, ia tidak fokus ketika di dalam tadi.

"Permisi," Kris menyapa orang itu "Kau… salah satu keluarga Tao?"

"Eh?" Namja itu menolehkan kepala kearah Kris. Ketika Kris melihatnya, entah kenapa terasa familiar. Tapi, Kris lupa "A-Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya, aku hanya sedang ingin mengetahui tentang bagaimana alat-alat kedokteran di sini. Itu saja!"

"Dan kau memilih untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan pasien yang mengalami depresi itu, eum?" tanya Kris "Seharusnya kau melihat ke-dalam ruangan pasien yang menderita koma atau semacam-nya."

"Eh? Tao depresi?" Namja itu terlihat sangat kaget "A-Aigo…"

"Kau mengetahui nama-nya?" Kini Kris merasa sangat curiga pada orang di hadapannya itu. Kelakuannya benar-benar aneh.

"Te-Tentu saja! Aku sempat bertanya pada perawat yang tadi lewat," kata namja itu gugup "Umm, sudah, ne? Aku, aku harus pergi."

Namja itu langsung berlari pergi dari hadapan Kris. Kris yang sebenarnya ingin menanyai namja itu, menggeram kesal.

"Ck. Sebenarnya namja itu siapa, sih? Kenapa rasa-nya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi… dimana?"

Kris sekarang merutuki ingatannya yang buruk. Padahal rasa-nya ia baru saja kemarin melihat namja itu, tapi sekarang sudah lupa. Ingatannya benar-benar buruk.

"Haish, sudahlah. Aku pulang saja."

-0-

Kai tengah terdiam di ruangannya. Ia terlihat sedang menekuni beberapa lembar kertas yang tersaji di hadapannya. Raut wajah-nya terlihat sangat serius.

"Park Chanyeol… Huang Chanyeol… kau sebenar-nya dimana?"

Kai menghela nafas. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia menekuni kertas-kertas ini, tapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Bahkan alamat-nya di Amerika saja tidak ada. Bagaimana cara ia mencari namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kai heran, kenapa ia bisa begitu peduli pada pasien bermata panda itu? Padahal, ia bukan termasuk orang yang perhatian. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali pada pasien yang kehilangan seluruh keluarga-nya dan kasus-kasus lain. Tapi ini? Begitu melihat mata namja itu, Kai seolah ter-hipnotis oleh mata panda itu.

"Haish. Namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Kai menguap sesaat, ia benar-benar mengantuk. Ia belum tidur dari tadi malam dan terus berkutat dengan seluruh data mengenai Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ia belum makan sama sekali.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dulu," gumam Kai. Ia bangkit dari kursi-nya "Ahh, aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Kai melangkahkan kaki-nya ke sofa panjang yang tersedia dan membaringkan tubuh disitu. Ia berharap tidak ada yang mengganggunya, karena ia sangat mengantuk. Sungguh.

Tok Tok Tok

Kai memutar bola mata-nya malas. Benar kan? Baru ia berfikir agar tidak diganggu, ini malah datang gangguan. Menyebalkan.

"Masuk!" teriak Kai serak

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan muncul-lah sosok Do Kyungsoo, seorang koki rumah sakit yang sudah Kai kenal sejak ia masih kecil. Kyungsoo, begitulah Kai memanggilnya. Bahkan kadang-kadang Kyungie, kalau Kai sedang dalam mode manja-nya. Kyungsoo juga merupakan dokter kedua yang merawat Tao, menggantikan Kai.

"Ah, Kai. Maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggu waktu istirahat-mu," kata Kyungsoo begitu melihat Kai yang tengah berbaring "Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, tadi Kris menyuruh-ku memberitahu-nya pada-mu. Ini sesuatu tentang pasien bernama Huang Zi Tao."

Kai langsung bangkit dari tidur-nya, ia menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedih ketika melihat respon Kai yang sangat cepat ketika mendengar nama Tao.

"Ada apa, Kyung? Apa yang terjadi pada-nya?" tanya Kai khawatir

"I-Ia baik-baik saja," kata Kyungsoo "Hanya saja… kata Kris tadi ada seorang namja yang cukup tinggi tengah memandang ke dalam ruangan Tao. Ia memandang Tao dengan intens, kata-nya. Dan sepertinya, namja itu mengenal Tao. Tapi ia tak mau mengakui-nya. Kata Kris, gelagat-nya sangat aneh."

"Namja tinggi?" Kai menaikkan alisnya. Ia memutar otak-nya. Rasa-nya familiar "Namja tinggi? Apakah rambut-nya ikal?"

"Entahlah. Kris tidak memberitahu-nya," kata Kyungsoo "Kai… kau begitu peduli dengan Tao, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan sangat pelan, sehingga Kai tidak mendengarnya. Bahkan mungkin kalau Kai mendengarnya, ia tidak akan menggubrisnya. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Kai terlalu peduli dengan Tao.

"Eumm, baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasi-nya, Kyungsoo," kata Kai sambil tersenyum hangat "Sudah sana, kembali ke ruang kerja-mu. Aku mau istirahat."

"E-Eum. Baiklah, maaf telah mengganggu istirahat-mu, Kai."

Tidak ada balasan dari Kai. Membuat Kyungsoo cukup sedih. Kai memang begitu. Ia memang dingin pada setiap orang, kecuali beberapa orang yang ia kenal sangat dekat. Tapi… ah. Sudahlah, lupakan.

'Kai… aku, aku menyayangi-mu.'

-0-

"Kris, kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Kris menghela nafas malas begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara seseorang yang terus mengganggu-nya.

"Bukan urusan-mu, Lay."

"Bukan urusan-ku bagaimana? Ayolah, Kris. Kau kan-,"

"Kau siapa, hah? Kau siapa?" tanya Kris kesal "Sudahlah. Aku lelah, okay? Aku ingin beristirahat. Dan aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit jam 11 nanti. Jadi, tolong jangan ganggu aku, okay?"

Kris memasuki apartemennya dan meninggalkan Lay seorang diri di luar sana. Jujur saja, Kris sudah sangat muak dengan segala perlakuan Lay yang terlihat terlalu mengikat-nya. Mungkin dulu Kris memang, emm, menyukai Lay. Tapi rasa itu sirna ketika mengetahui bahwa Lay ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan, yah, entah kenapa sekarang Lay malah terus berada di dekatnya.

Lay adalah, yah, teman Kris dari kecil. Mereka berdua dulu sangat dekat, seperti perangko dengan lem. Tapi, entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak Kris menyatakan perasaannya, hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Bahkan dulu, selama beberapa bulan, Kris dan Lay tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain dan terus berjauhan. Tapi, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Lay kembali ke kehidupannya.

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Ia membaringkan diri-nya di kasurnya yang nyaman. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Mungkin efek tidur dengan posisi yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan itu. Mungkin.

Kris lalu teringat dengan namja yang ia lihat di depan ruangan Tao itu. Kris masih berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang siapa namja itu, tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar lupa. Salahkan saja otaknya yang tidak bisa mengingat hal sepenting itu.

'Siapa dia? Siapa…?' fikir Kris

Kris terus memotar otaknya, tapi, bahkan ketika ia hampir tertidur, tidak ada satu nama-pun mampir di otaknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja…

'Park Chanyeol?'

Dan setelah itu Kris terlelap.

-0-

Seorang namja terlihat membuka pintu ruangan Tao dengan pelan, namja itu terlihat sedang berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia dapat melihat Tao tetap bergeming, tidak mengacuhkan diri-nya yang membuka pintu ruangan. Dan karena-nya, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Tao.

"Panda…," gumam namja itu "Annyeong, aku sudah kembali."

Tao tetap bergeming. Ia tidak menolehkan wajahnya kearah namja yang saat itu tengah menggerakan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh rambut halus milik pemuda panda itu. Ketika tangan itu sudah menyentuh rambut halus milik Tao, Tao tetap tak bergeming. Seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadiran namja tinggi itu.

"Tao…," namja itu bergumam miris "Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, eum? Kenapa? Mana panda yang dulu selalu ceria dan selalu merengek manja, eumm? Kenapa kau jadi diam seperti ini?"

"Maafkan aku, Tao. Maafkan aku," lanjut namja itu "Aku tau aku pengecut. Aku lari begitu saja karena tak kuat dengan keadaan yang ada. Maafkan aku, Tao. Maaf. Aku tau aku seharusnya tak meninggalkan-mu sendirian. Aku tau aku seharus-nya menemani-mu selalu. Maafkan aku, Tao."

"Tao, aku mohon. Jangan diam seperti ini," namja itu menatap Tao dengan pandangan sedih "Aku mohon. Aku tak kuat melihat-mu seperti ini."

"Bukankah kau yang membuat-ku seperti ini?"

Ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Tao, si namja bertubuh tinggi itu langsung membalikan badan Tao sehingga pemuda panda itu menatap kearahnya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti, memang. Hanya saja… entah bagaimana cara-nya, namja tinggi itu dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di sana.

"Tao, Tao. Maafkan hyung, ne?"

Namja tinggi itu merengkuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan tubuh rapuh milik namja ini. Tubuh rapuh yang membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi Tao, bahkan ia berjanji kalau ia akan selalu berada di samping Tao dan melindungi-nya. Tapi… ia malah mengingkari janji itu dengan mudah-nya.

Namja itu menggumamkan kata maaf berulangkali, walaupun tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Tao. Tao bahkan tidak membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh namja tinggi itu. Ia hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong.

"Aku, aku tau aku bodoh karena aku meninggalkan-mu," kata namja itu pelan "Aku tau aku makhluk brengsek karena mengingkari janji-ku dengan mudah-nya. Aku tau itu. Aku tau tidak mudah untuk memaafkan-ku."

"Kenapa kau kembali? Aku sudah berhasil melupakan-mu."

Tao mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah-nya, seolah tak ada beban sama sekali. Hanya saja, suara-nya ketika mengatakan itu serak dan sangat pelan. Mungkin karena diri-nya sudah lama tak berbicara.

Namja tinggi itu benar-benar tak menduga Tao akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada-nya. Melupakannya? Benarkah Tao telah melupakannya? Semudah itu-kah? Padahal… sejak dulu ia tak pernah melupakan Tao. Bahkan ketika ia tidur, ia selalu memimpikan sosok namja bermata panda itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan-ku?" tanya namja tinggi itu "Semudah itu-kah? Kau melupakan-ku dengan mudahnya?"

Tao hanya diam. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas perkataan dari namja yang tengah memeluknya ini. Tao tau betul siapa namja ini. Ia bahkan sangat mengenali-nya. Namja ini adalah orang yang menyebabkan Tao sempat… _down_ untuk beberapa bulan.

Namja ini adalah… seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Tao, _dulu_. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang masih. Tapi… sosok ini telah berusaha Tao hapus dari fikirannya. Dan ketika berhasil, namja ini malah kembali dengan mudah-nya.

"Tao…"

"Tao-nie! Eh, ups."

Namja itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Tao, seperti kebiasaannya, ia hanya diam, tidak menunjukan pergerakan apapun.

"A-Ah, ma-maaf, aku mengganggu, ya?" tanya namja yang barusan membuka pintu itu "A-Aku mau mengantarkan sarapan untuk Tao. Luhan hyung yang biasa mengantarkannya tidak bisa. Jadi, aku menggantikannya."

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku salah satu perawat disini. Nama-ku Byun Baekhyun," kata namja kecil itu, Baekhyun "Emm, lebih baik aku menaruh makanan-nya."

"Umm, sini, berikan saja pada-ku," kata namja tinggi itu canggung "Akan aku berikan pada Tao."

Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi di hadapannya heran. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia seperti mengenal Tao dengan baik? Baekhyun benar-benar heran, sekaligus penasaran. Ia benar-benar ingin tau apa hubungan namja tinggi ini dengan Tao. Bahkan namja tinggi ini tadi memeluk Tao! Catat itu. Memeluk Tao!

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepala-nya "Aku tidak pernah melihat-mu sebelumnya. Lagipula… tidak ada yang pernah mengunjungi Tao sebelum-nya."

"Aku? Aku saudara Tao. Nama-ku Park Chanyeol."

-TBC-

Jangan protes karena kependekan. Saya tau ini sangat pendek huaa T-T mianhae, ne? Aku ngebut ngerjainnya orz. Maaf, ya? Maaf banget *deepbow*

Thanks To: **kim hyobin, Guest, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, kwonlee1812, onix hangel, meyy-chaan, ajib4ff, vickykezia23, imroooatus, Shin Min Hwa, ICE14, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Shin SungGi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, paprikapumpkin, aniyoong, Jin Ki Tao. **Gomawo ne udah review :D Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian *deepbow*

Last, mind to review?


End file.
